There are numerous types of sheet metal articles, in a large number of sizes, that are adapted to encircle or girdle something. These articles include (to state but a few examples) clamps, clips, hangers, mounts, brackets, etc., and they are adapted to encircle (to state but a few examples) rods, pipes, rails, cables, hoses, etc. Typically, the girdling articles are completely formed at a factory by being bent past their elastic limits, using male and female dies. In some cases, as (for example) in the case of "b" brackets, the articles are not fully formed at the factory but are adapted to be manually (or otherwise) bent in the field (place of installation, mounting or assembly) so as to encircle long products such as pipes and cables, etc. In this connection it is emphasized that there are many products relative to which it is not possible or practical to mount clamps, etc., thereon from the ends, because such products are either very long or have flanges, etc., that prevent such mounting.
In the case of the above "b" bracket example, the bending in the field typically results in shapes that are not geometric curves but instead are random shapes, hinge shapes, etc. Because of the disuniformity of bending relative to "b" brackets, the holes therein often do not line up with each other when the brackets are bent to closed condition, thus creating a problem relative to insertion (and turning) of a screw or bolt through the holes.
It would be a distinct step forward in the art if there could be created an encircling article such that bending in the field, without any mandrel or dies, does not result in random shapes but instead in desired geometric curved shapes that typically correspond (in shape and size) to the surface configurations of the encircled products.
It would be a further step forward if this bending in the field could in same instances be performed by a typical adult man or woman without use of tools.